Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system configured to convey a sheet by rotations of first and second rollers.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known conveyance systems configured to convey a sheet by rotations of a plurality of rollers. Controlling the sheet conveyance is realized by controlling a motor for each roller. Such a conveyance system is mounted in, for example, an image forming system such as an ink jet printer or the like.
Due to a change in flexure of the sheet, deviation may occur in landing points of ink droplets, thereby decreasing the quality of images formed on the sheet. In order to restrain such decrease in the quality of images, there are known systems conveying the sheet while controlling a tension of the sheet.